Will Of A Fighter
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: A new game has been released and every gamer wants it. But what are the dangers that lie within the game? [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

**Endou: And she is back! With ANOTHER story! **

**I just had to write it… To satisfy my hunger for writing! And now on with the story! But before that… Endou-san, do the disclaimer please.**

**Endou: The author does not own Inazuma Eleven. And Fukuda Manami belongs to her friend J. You know who you are ;) **

**This story is inspired by Sword Art Online.**

**Note: AU and may contain hints of violence.**

* * *

_Have you ever dreamt about being in a fairytale? Having the ability to use magic and live in a whole different dimension? Do you want to experience the feeling of facing monsters and to battling an evil wizard?_

'_Knight of War and Fantasy' will be perfect for you. With just one click you will be able to enter a whole new dimension full of challenges. _

_Are you up for the magic? Don't miss your chance to participate in the Grand Opening of the game! Get a set now!_

* * *

"Are all the preparations set for the launching?"

"Yes sir. The games are all set."

"Excellent. Have you shipped them yet?"

"Yes sir. The shipments have been distributed to 10 exclusive game stores nationwide yesterday."

"Very good. Now let's put our plan into action, shall we?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

**~Will of A Fighter~**

**1. A New Game**

"Rei-chan~!" A cry rang out through the almost empty halls of the Raimon Junior High, otherwise known as the dream school for gamers.

It's true there are other schools that specialize in gaming but Raimon is the best. Other schools like Arakumo Gakuen and Hakuren Junior have come close to taking the title of the best gaming school but Raimon always manages to pull ahead of them.

"Rei-chan!" The cry came again. This time, more urgently.

The girl mentioned turned around just in time to face a breathless brunette.

"Is there a problem, Manami?" The girl raised her eyebrows at the panting girl.

"No, no problem." The brunette, Fukuda Manami, said breathlessly. "The new MMORPG program is on sale in the video game stores today!"

"Eh? Honto ne?" Ryuukaze Rei, the girl whom Manami was referring to exclaimed. Her violet eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Yes!" Manami said nodding, her bright blue eyes full of eagerness. "Let's go get one before it is all sold out!"

Manami dragged Rei all the way to the nearest game store.

"Eeeeeh? All sold out?" Manami cried.

"Well, we are a little late…" Rei said. "Let's try another store."

So they went from one store to another only to find that all the game was all sold out.

"Aww…" Manami sighed in disappointment. "I wanted to play that game really badly!"

"It doesn't matter." Rei said. "We can always get it when the new shipment comes out."

"But it won't be the same then!" Manami said, pouting.

Rei was about to say something when an old woman walked up and spoke to them. "You want to play the new game, Knights of War and Fantasy, am I right?"

"Well, yes?" Rei replied, unsure.

"I have a copy of it right here." The old woman said pulling it out from her basket. "You two can have it."

"Are you sure about that oba-san?" Manami asked.

"Yes. I bought it for my grandson but he already has his own copy."

"I see…" Rei said. "How much is it? We will definitely pay you for this."

"There is no need child." The old woman said. "Here take it."

The woman thrust the box into Manami's hands and walked away. Rei looked up but by then the old woman was gone.

"Eh… That's strange…" Rei mumbled. "Where did the oba-san go?"

Her question went unanswered because Manami was screaming with delight. "Yay! Now we can play!"

Rei pursed her lips. She wasn't sure if the oba-san could be trusted. _But there was no way of locating her now_. Rei thought. _Might as well enjoy it._

She followed Manami as they headed towards her house.

She couldn't wait to see the whole other world in the game.

* * *

**Chapter 1 complete.**

**Next one should be up by Monday or Tuesday. If not you may virtually slap me. What did you think of it? Cool? Interesting? Mysterious oba-san? Wait… Mysterious oba-san? Hahaha… XD**

* * *

**OCs that have been submitted. (This list is for my convenience) It goes like this: OC Name - Creator - Crush**

**1. Fukuda Manami -J**

**2. Fujimoto Miharu - Im going crazy -Kirino Ranmaru**

**3. Akashy Teruo -Raifka2011**

**4. Kumiyo Mai -Hoshiko Miyuri -Hakuryuu**

**5. Ikimono Ryuu -Rileyanna -Tsurugi Yuuichi**

**6. Shoshita Marumi -AyasumiMamera -Kariya Masaki**

**7. Tsukino Yuki -SnowyWolff -Yukimura Hyouga**

**8. Royama 'Yuri' Yuriko -Dolichotis-Chan -Kageyama Hikaru**

**9. Komachi Shiganori (Momo) -Death Doll Master -Kurama Norihito**

**10. Kisara Suzune -KisaraSuzune -Fei**

**11. Tsubaki Setsuna -Kusanagi Laevateinn**

**12. Tsukimiya Kaori -AoiTori10 -Kurosaki Makoto**

**13. Yamikage Luca -StarLikeShadow -Kishibe**

**14. Aaron de Vries -Archsage12**

**15. Miyazaki Miyuki -hetainazumapony -Shindou Takuto**

**16. Knight Roy -Princess of Flames -Sorano Aoi**

**17. Knight Zoey -Princess of Flames -Amemiya Taiyou**

**18. Knight Claire -Princess of Flames -Kiyama Hiroto**

**19. Angel Starling -Princess of Flames -Gouenji Shuuya**

**20. Takeda Seiko -xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx -Matsukaze Tenma**

**21. Hayashi Suzuki (Suki) -SilverShadowNinja -Minamisawa Atsushi**

**22. Yanagi Ishiko -Kitty723 -Kidou Yuuto**

**23. Hokoku Ryuu -raylasucura -Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**24. Maxwell Reaper -The Dreadful Reaper -Kudou Fuyuka**

**25. Fubuki Yusaburu -Shiranai Atsune -Fubuki Shirou**

**26. Kotsuke Ryou -Yuumaiko **

**27. Ryuukaze Rei -Mine -Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**Did I miss out anyone? Hope I didn't. Thank you all for submitting your OCs!**

**Endou: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. The OCs has their respective owners. **

**Will of A Fighter**

"How are the sales?"

"The games are all sold out sir."

"Very well done… Soon we shall be able to taste the sweetness of… revenge…"

"Yes sir."

**2. Manami's Little Prank**

"I can't wait until we reach your place Rei!" Manami cried excitedly.

"Don't you mean that you can't wait until you get to play the game?" Rei said rolling her eyes.

"Hurry up!" Manami called out, stopping in front of Rei's house.

"Coming, coming." Rei said shaking her head. She pulled out her house keys and swiftly unlocked the front gate letting Manami in before proceeding to unlock the door.

"Wow your house is huge!" Manami said in awe.

"Really Manami, every time you come over you keep saying that." Rei said. "But what's the use of having a big house when there is nobody around most of the time?"

"Then why not invite the others over?" Manami suggested, setting the game package on a table. "They will love it."

"Others?"

"Yeah. Yuki-chan, Kaori-chan, Kariya-kun, Tenma-kun and Tsurugi-kun." Manami listed.

"Manami." Rei interrupted. "I'm sure they have their own stuff to do. Maybe some other time."

"Alright. By the way help me set this game up." Manami said. "This seems really complicated."

Rei sat down on the floor beside Manami and inspected the contents of the game package carefully before reaching for the instruction manual. "Geez Manami don't you read the manual?"

"I did!" Manami insisted. "But you know me, Rei-chan. I never get anything too techinacal."

"Then why did you join a gamer's school in the first place?" Rei remarked still studying the manual.

"I'm a good gamer, that's why!" Manami answered. And with a doubtful smile she added, "But I'm not good at assembling games…"

Rei didn't respond but continued reading the manual. Manami looked thoughtful. A sudden grin appeared on her face. Whatever was going on in the brunette's head, nobody knew. She walked out of the room in a hurry saying that she needed to go to the bathroom. Rei just waved her off not suspecting anything. Minutes later Manami returned to the room with a sweet smile on her face that Rei knew would only mean trouble.

"Something up Manami?" Rei asked. "You look like you have something up your sleeve."

"Oh? What makes you think _that_ Rei-chan?" Manami said sugar-sweet voice.

"Really." Rei replied sarcastically. She didn't really care much with whatever Manami had up her sleeve.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rei jumped a little. "Who is it?" She grumbled out loud to no one in particular.

Manami let out a giggle. "Why don't you go get the door?'" She said.

Looking back at Manami suspiciously, Rei headed for the front door. She opened the door and froze.

**Okay this chapter is lame. Sorry for being the short chapter. I just wanted to upload something before I leave for camp on Thursday. The next chapter will be way better than this one, I promise!**

**Anyway I gave you guys a cliff hanger there. XD I'm really really really happy with all the response I got for this story! Hopefully I manage to include every single one of your OCs! **

**I just want to thank you all for reviewing and for submitting OCs. As you can see, I sort of introduced some of your characters here. ;)**

**Until next time readers~! This writer has got some packing to do!**

**Endou: Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? I don't own IE or IE GO or any of the OCs except my own.**

**Will Of A Fighter**

Rei froze at the doorway.

"Yo!"

"Seto-san?" Rei said. "What brings you here?"

"Oi, oi. What do you mean by that? We were invited!" Midori replied.

"We?"

"Tch. Don't you know who you invited? Aoi, Tenma, Tsurugi and myself!" Midori said in her really loud voice. "Akane and the others couldn't make it."

"WHAT?!" Rei exclaimed.

**3. Game Start**

"Wait out here!" Rei told Midori.

Rei slammed the door and walked right up to Manami in the living room.

"What's up Rei-chan?" Manami asked in a sugary sweet voice. "Who's at the door?"

"Don't ask me that question!" Rei said, exasperated. "You should know!"

Manami grinned but said nothing.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Rei tapped her foot impatiently. "So? What is it?" She demanded. "Did you call them over? Or not?"

"Hee hee hee…" Manami giggled. "I thought you might have wanted some company…"

"Well, I do not." Rei said hotly. "First off, this is _my_ house and _I_ do all the inviting. And second, I don't want to ever see _him_ again!"

"Oh really…?" Manami said with a chuckle. Then gulped when Rei gave her a sharp look.

"So? What is it going to be, Manami?" Rei continued. "You don't invite anyone else without my permission, or I kick you out?"

"Kick me out?" Manami gasped, horrified. "I promise I won't ask anyone over without your permission anymore! Please just don't kick me out!"

Rei's facial expression softened a little. "Good. Now what do we do with the uninvited guests?"

"Can't we just let them play the game with us?" Manami suggested. "After all, they did come all this way…"

"Fine then." Rei said. "But your handling this."

"Are you sure, Rei-chan?" Manami said a little playfully.

"No tricks Manami."

"Yes, Rei-chan~." Manami replied skipping toward the door. Opening it, she cried, "Yo minna~! Come on in!"

"Took you long enough!" Midori remarked.

"My apologies~!" Manami said. "Well since we're all here, let's play the game!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere else…_

"Sir, the game has already been launched nationwide! We can't do anything to stop it anymore!"

"Keep your guard up! Make sure no more shipments get distributed!"

"Yes!"

"Toramaru! Get on the case! Secure all communication signals. We mustn't let the virus enter the Resistance!"

"On it!"

_**ERROR ERROR ERROR**_

"Sir, we have a problem! All systems are shutting down!"

"Ready the back up generator! Don't let anything shut the entire system down! We have to hold up as long as we can!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_Back at Rei's house…_

"Ready?" Manami asked. "Remember guys, only two of each us will end up in the same area. That means, we have to pair up with whomever that ends up in the same area as you."

Rei nodded and glanced over at the others. They were all sitting cross legged in a circle programming their Link Adapter so they will be able to connect to the game's network.

In case you're wondering, a Link Adapter is a device which connects every person to a network and/or a frequency. The Link Adapter is like a computer, but it is linked directly to your mind.

They all seemed ready for the challenge. Rei gave Manami a thumbs up to which she responded to by saying the Link Start Code.

"Begin Link!" Manami shouted.

Almost immediately the six teens felt themselves being transported to what seemed like another dimension. Opening her eyes, Rei saw that she was floating in a digital vortex.

'_This is…?_' She thought.

The rest of the world seemed to have disappeared. Suddenly a window popped up in front of her.

_**WELCOME TO A FANTASY NEVER BEFORE EXISTED**_

_**May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

A bright light flashed and the window disappeared.

Finally, feeling the ground at her feet, Rei opened her eyes.

"Oh, Ryuukaze."

She flinched a little. "Tsurugi…"

Of all people why did she have to end up with him! They had a little falling out a while ago and she had avoided him ever since. But now it looks like she would have to talk to him whether she liked it or not.

'_Hold on_. _The system didn't ask us for our appearances._' Rei thought. '_That must mean…!_'

Swiping her index finger and middle finger of her left hand upward she scanned her Avatar Window. The avatar displayed there has the exact same features as her in reality.

"What the…?"

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

It was Tsurugi. He was wearing some kind of complex looking amour*****. But otherwise, he looked the same as he did in reality. Rei ignored his question. "What are you supposed to be, Tsurugi?"

"A knight."

"Knight? Tch. I should've known…"

Suddenly, a bright blue circle appeared around them and the other players in the same area. "Teleport Circle? A forced teleport?"

_Level: Central City_

One by one, players start appearing at Central City. Confusion starts to arise. Everybody suddenly starts to whisper among themselves.

"What's going on?"

"Why are we gathered here?"

"Welcome." A voice said. "As you all can see, you are gathered together here, in Central City."

"Hey! _Why_ are we gathered here?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Patience. I'm just getting to that." The voice continued. "But first, let me introduce myself. I am Senguuji Daigo, creator of this world."

"Senguuji Daigo?" Aoi gasped. "Tenma, that is…!"

"I know." Tenma said.

"Keep your guard up." Midori said to them.

"Ah? Midori-san! You're here!" Aoi said.

"Of course! We all got teleported here by that freak!" Midori snapped. She wasn't too happy about their current condition. They were stuck in a small town, with people everywhere! "I can't stand it!"

"Calm down Midori-chan. It's going to be fine~!" said Manami, appearing suddenly from behind Midori.

"Ah! Manami!" Tenma said. "So you two are partners?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious?" Midori huffed. She was annoyed. The place was stuffy.

"You and Aoi are partners…" Manami stated.

"Yup." Tenma and Aoi chorused.

"Heeheehee…." Manami chuckled. "That means Rei-chan must be stuck with _him_…"

"Eh?" Aoi and Tenma just stared at her blankly.

Manami was about to say something else, but Midori shut her up. "Shhhh! Senguuji is talking again!"

"People! Welcome to my world." Senguuji declared. "Here you will face hardships and obstacles like never before. However, if you fail to succeed, you will be eliminated not only from your game. But also from the Fifth Sector Gaming Facility and Network (FSGFN)."

"What?" Someone yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can." Senguuji said. "And I will. Good luck."

With that, the holographic image of him vanished leaving the players in a stunned situation. As more confusion and anger arouse among the players, one girl stepped up in the platform in the middle of the venue where previously, Senguuji's holographic self stood. She picked up a microphone that was lying around and spoke, "Everyone calm down!"

All the players turned to look at her in surprise. Her grey eyes scanned the crowd intensely. "You've heard Senguuji-san speak. Now you will listen to me."

Most of the guy players were stunned by her beauty. The kimono she wore really suited her reddish black hair and pale complexion.

"Wow… Isn't she pretty?" Roy said, whistling a little.

"Shut up and listen Roy!" His sister Zoey snapped.

"I am Tsubaki Setsuna. A few others and I have been put here as your game mod. We are here to help you when you have any technical difficulties." The girl, Tsubaki said. "As Senguuji-san said earlier, if you lose this game, you will lose all FSGFN privileges and your lives may be at risk. To prevent that, at least one of us, has to survive and complete the game."

"What will happen to those who don't survive?" A girl named Teruo asked.

"For those who don't survive, your consciousness will remain trapped within the digital world until the game is completed."

**A/N: *Simply speaking, his keshin armed.**

* * *

**Kazuha: Finally~ Updated.**

**Kazuha… What are you doing here?**

**Kazuha: Reading your story~ DUH!**

**I wonder how I made this chapter while reading a romance fan fic. **

**Hope you guys liked it! And very sorry for the late update! I tried to make up for that by giving you an extra long chapter. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: **I do this all the time but yeah. I don't own Inazuma Eleven/GO. If I did Nanobana Kinako would probably be just a regular manager. OCs have their own owners. Some contents of this story might be inspired by Sword Art Online and/or Accel World. **

"What will happen to those who don't survive?"

"For those who don't survive, your consciousness will remain trapped within the digital world until someone releases it."

"No way…"

**4. Terms and Consequences**

"No one shall attempt to log out either." Tsubaki explained further. "If any of you shall wish to disobey this rule, your fate shall be worse than those who have lost the game."

"You can't be serious!"

"Thankfully for you, we have removed the Log Out button from your menu. However if you do find a way to log out and do it, you will receive the ultimate punishment." Tsubaki said smiling a little wistfully. "Your Link Adapter will emit a high frequency radio wave that will destroy your brain and itself along with you. Which means, it will kill you directly without leaving a single trace of what could have caused your pitiful death."

She took a moment to observe the player's reaction. Many of them were confused, scared and shocked while some others just remained expressionless. Tsubaki herself had no idea that Senguuji would go as far as to include the death penalty. Well, it's not that _she_ cared. As a game mod she had immunity. She will not die. She _cannot _die. Taking a deep breath, Tsubaki continued speaking.

"As of now every single one of you must be part of a guild or party. You may not continue solo. Pairs are fine but solo travels are strictly _**off limits**_. If anyone goes on a journey by themselves, a severe punishment shall be inflicted. Even if you are separated by accident, you will still receive punishment, though it won't be as heavy. Are there any objections?"

Since there weren't any protests, Tsubaki proceeded. "Players are free to come to anyone of us, game mods, if they have any enquiries. Our names shall be posted on the Notice Board. That's all I have to say. Please form your guilds or party before leaving Central City." Concluding her speech, Tsubaki stepped of the platform. Almost at once a girl greeted her.

"Tsubaki. What was that all about?" She asked.

"Miharu…"

"Can't you explain any further?" Miharu asked Tsubaki. "I don't understand. This is supposed to be just a regular game! Now it's turned into a death game!

"I'm sorry Miharu. I can't explain any further as I don't have any more information about it myself." Tsubaki said shaking her head. "This world was all his creation. And what becomes of it, is also up to him. Now, you had better form a party before I execute punishment."

With that, Tsubaki walked away, leaving Miharu to form a party by herself.

"…"

* * *

"How dare he turn this game into a death arena!" Midori yelled. Boy was she pissed.

"Midori-chan, calm down!" Manami said, trying to calm the raging Midori. "We only have to complete the game right? No problem! Rei-chan is a pro gamer! She can complete the game in no time!"

"Where is Rei anyway?" Midori asked, calming down a little. "We should form a party."

"Yeah." Tenma agreed. "Why don't we all form one party? The four of us, Tsurugi and Rei."

"Good idea, Tenma-kun." Manami agreed. "What do you say, Aoi-chan? Midori-chan?"

"I suppose we'll have to do with that." Midori said, sighing.

"Um… Excuse me." A soft voice said. "Can I join your party? I mean… that's if you don't mind… of course…"

"Eh? Ah! Miyuki-chan!" Manami exclaimed. "So you finally tried the VR System out!"

"Yes. Luca-kun made me try it." Miyuki said. "He said I could obtain true fantasy and love if I tried it out."

"True fantasy….?" Aoi sweat dropped. "Love…?"

"Oi, are you sure she can get that here?" Midori whispered to Manami.

"I have no idea…" Manami replied back in a whisper. Then in her normal tone she said, "Alright Miyuki-chan! You can join! Is it okay with you guys?"

Aoi and Tenma nodded. Midori stared intensely at the newcomer before folding her arms and muttering, "Fine."

"Thanks." Miyuki said. "I was afraid no one would want me in their party."

"Yeah, right." Midori muttered.

"But if we add you we will need 1 more member…" Aoi said. "After all, if we have even numbers, we'll be able to fight in pairs."

"She's got a point." Miyuki said, supporting Aoi's point. "I guess I can't join after all…"

"No! We'll just get another member!" Manami said. "But first we must find Rei-chan and Tsurugi-kun. Do you think they could have gotten lost?"

"Knowing them I'm sure they're somewhere at the edge of the crowd." Midori said. "Those two are like, so anti-social."

"That's right." Tenma said. "Send them a message Manami."

"Okay."

Using the index and middle of her right hand, Manami drew a counter-clockwise circle twice. _Cling… _A little bell sound was heard as a window popped up.

**MAIN MENU**

**Profile**

**Avatar**

**Message**

**Log Out**

Manami clicked on the message button. But before she could click "Compose", a message came in for her. "Eh, I got a message. Wonder who it's from." Clicking the "Read" function, she opened the message and read it. It was from Rei.

_**Meet you at the East Gate.**_

_**~RyuuK**_

"Oh? East Gate?" Manami wondered out loud.

Tenma who was looking over her shoulder asked, "RyuuK? Ryuukaze?"

"Yeah. Now, how do we find the East Gate?"

"Leave it to me! I learnt a location spell before we were teleported here." Aoi said. "North South East West, locate the East Gate at your best!"

A magic arrow appeared in front of her and pointed to the east. "There!" Aoi cried pointing to the tall rosewood arches of the East Gate.

"That's where we go." Tenma said. "Let's go."

* * *

Rei was leaning against the wall scanning through her menu. Tsurugi was standing at the opposite wall from her going through the basic rules and commands. Neither one was interested in talking to each other.

Rei sent a message to Manami and in a few minutes, the group arrived. "Rei-chan! Where have you been?"

"I've been here all the while." Rei replied folding her arms across her chest. "So you guys forming a party?"

"Yes!" Manami cheered. "Here."

_**ManamiF asked you to join her party. **_

_**ACCECPT  
DECLINE**_

Manami grinned at Rei. Rei sighed and clicked Accept. After all, she had no other choice. She'd very much rather go solo. Tenma sent a request to Tsurugi who reluctantly accepted.

"Now we need one more member!" Manami said. "Let's see…"

"Yo! Will it be okay if I join?"

"Shindou-senpai!" Tenma exclaimed. Without a moment of thought Shindou accepted the request that Tenma sent to him.

"Shindou-kun…" Miyuki whispered to herself. She tried very hard to hide her blush which unfortunately for her, was noticed by Rei.

Rei shook her head. "You guys ready head out?"

"Yes but where do we go first?" Shindou asked.

"East Garden is right beyond this gate. We either head there or go to Terror Mountain." Rei said. "It's that or go straight to the fifth level."

The entire team sweat dropped (except Tsurugi). Typical of Rei to plan their first step way ahead of them. "So where will it be?" She asked.

"I think we'll start with East Garden…" Midori said and the others readily agreed.

Rei stopped leaning against the wall and began walking to the gate at the end of the corridor under the rosewood arch. Manami and Miyuki went next followed by Shindou and the others until they all had gone through the gate. Beyond the gate was another gate. There was a lady standing in front of the gate. More like a holographic figure, though.

From afar you could see that the lady has long red hair. As they got closer, they also noticed that she had bluish black eyes. They stopped in their tracks.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rei asked.

"I'm granting you freedom from this death match." The lady said. She snapped her fingers and a digital portal appeared where the second gate was supposed to be. "This portal will lead you out of this place into reality. And disconnect you from this dreadful world for good."

"But how is that even possible?" Manami asked. "I mean, we're hooked on to this net… until the game is completed!"

"Well…" The lady started. She looked around nervously. "We hacked the system to gain this access."

"We?"

"The Resistance." The lady stated. "We're the ones who work to protect the VR Worlds. Unfortunately, Fifth Sector has and is still causing problems for us. We plan to evacuate the most players as we can in this short period of time. Even as we speak, other members of our group are starting to transport the players out of this network."

"Question; what will happen if our consciousnesses get stranded in the middle of exiting this network." Rei asked. "Wouldn't that trouble everyone else even more? I mean, you can't prove that a hacked system works fine, can you?"

"Errr, well. You can trust our systems fully." The lady said.

"And how can you verify that you are an official member of the Resistance Immediate Aid Squad?" Rei drilled the question right into the lady's face.

"It is the Immediate _Action _Squad (IAS) you dimwit! And watch your tongue young lady!" the lady replied hotly. She projected her holographic ID Pass. "As it says there on my card, I am Gouenji Angel, Sub-leader of the IAS. Do you need any more verification proof?"

"No. I'm quiet satisfied, Gouenji Angel-san." Rei said with a smirk. And then she turned to the others. "Anyone want a little trip back to reality?"

They all looked at each other. No one knew what to do. Finally Midori stepped up and said, "I'm leaving this game."

"Eh…! Midori-chan! Don't leave!" Manami cried. "Games are no fun without you!"

"Don't worry too much. I'll personally guard you until you return to reality." Angel said, smiling. "I will definitely make sure you guys make it to the other side or my name isn't Gouenji."

"If that's the case then, I'll go as well." Manami said.

"Are you serious, Manami?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah." Manami answered. "I'm no good at games. I'd be just dragging you guys down. So I'll leave. I don't really mind anyway."

"Why is that?" Rei asked. ""Earlier you were all excited about this game. What makes you suddenly changed your mind?"

Manami was silent. She looked like she was about to cry. She didn't want to leave. But she said firmly. "Sorry… My family depends on me a lot. I need to get home."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the real world, Senguuji was watching this little scene. "How interesting."

Suddenly, his assistant burst in. "Senguuji-sama! There are hackers in the program!" The assistant stopped short as he saw what Senguuji was watching. "Their trying to evacuate the players!" He said angrily. "Senguuji-sama! What shall we do?"

"Sit back and watch Kuroki." Senguuji said. "Their in for a shock of their lives… That Resistance."

Back at the East Gate, Midori and Manami were just about to step into the portal. Before they could go in Aoi cried, "Wait for me!" and rushed to join the duo.

Angel looked at the trio who were ready to give up on this harsh Virtual Reality and then she turned to look at Rei and the others. "You sure you don't want to leave now?" She asked. "You might never get another chance."

"I'm positive I'll stay, thanks for the choice." Rei spat coldly.

"I figured that." Angel retorted. "I was asking them."

Miyuki and Shindou shook their heads. Tenma looked a little thoughtful. Only God knows what was going on in the mind of the soccer freak. "Tenma just make up your mind already."

"I… I… I'll stay." Tenma said at last. "What about you Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi as usual was at the edge of the group, not saying anything at all. He shook his head.

"So just three of them…" Angel muttered. She crossed her fingers and gave an order to the three retreats. "Get moving. We need to do it fast before I run out of time."

"Rei-chan, do your best!" Manami cheered. Then she turned around and joined Aoi and Midori who were just about to enter the portal. "Well then, see you!"

* * *

"Oh no. Gouenji-san! This is bad! Very bad!"

"What is it Toramaru?"

"They found out about the bug we placed in the game system!" Toramaru said urgently. "We must prevent Angel-san and the others from using that portal!"

**Chapter 3 complete~ I'll be updating more frequently these days. Sorry if your OC didn't appear in this chapter. I had to cut the chapter. It was too long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and you have any questions about this please ask away. **

**Manami: Ehhh? You're going to take me out of the story?**

**Endou: She can't tell you that yet. ;) Or else it wouldn't have enough suspense. **

**Stay tuned for more~ Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven/GO etc. I don't own any of the OCs either, except my own of course. I mean c'mon! Everyone knows that! **

**Warning: AU, OOC-ness, may contain hints of violence.**

"Oh no. Gouenji-san! This is bad! Very bad!"

"What is it Toramaru?"

"They found out about the bug we placed in the game system!" Toramaru said urgently. "We must prevent Angel-san and the others from using that portal!"

"What will happen if they do?" Gouenji asked. He looked worried and a little stressed.

"They…" Toramaru gulped. "They will… they will… get trapped in the game server."

"!"

"We have to stop it!"

**5. The Battle Begins! Wicked Witch of the East!**

"We have to stop it!" Gouenji ordered. "Close the portal!"

"But if we do that, Angel-san will be trapped in there as well!" Toramaru said.

Gouenji's hand hovered over the 'Close' switch. He didn't want her to get stuck in that world. But he had no other choice. Lives of innocent young people were at risk. Closing his eyes he pressed the switch. "Sorry Angel…" he mumbled.

"Thank goodness they're saved. But the others already entered the portal." Toramaru said. "Their souls are now lost in the game network."

Back at the East Gate, Aoi was just about to step in when the portal suddenly shut down.

"What the..?" Angel exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Someone closed it from the outside." Rei said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Lucky, if you ask me. By now they would have already known someone hacked their system. And left without a choice even the Resistance would have to back off."

"Then what about me?" Angel said. As they were talking, she began to materialize until she was every bit as 'real' as the rest of them.

"Welcome to Virtual Reality." Rei said. "Now, you're like one of us. Minus the Special Skill of course."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go. We already wasted enough time." Rei said.

"Wait!" Miyuki halted her. "What about Angel-san? Does she come along?"

"Suit yourself. But she can't join the party." Rei stated. "She isn't exactly connected to the game network. That means she is protected from punishment and even attacks. She is just like an AI."

"AI?" Tenma asked.

"Tenma, if you tell me you don't know what AI is I am seriously going to kill you." Rei threatened.

"Rei-chan, don't get mad…" Manami said. "Tenma-kun was just kidding, right Tenma-kun?"

Tenma nodded his head. He didn't want to get in line of the other girl's wrath. Maybe you haven't seen her get mad before. But she does get mad. And when she does… let's just say it is pretty similar to a volcanic eruption. "R-Right…"

"Good." Rei said with a hint of a smile showing. "We've wasted enough time. Let's go."

"Senguuji-sama, fifty-seven of those players who were involved in the evacuation process has been transferred to our external server."

"And the people carrying out this process?"

"All of them have been taken care of, except one."

"And who, might that be Kuroki?"

"The former _seitei_'s wife, Goenji Angel."

* * *

"Hah! Take that you monster!"

Growls of wolves were heard from a prairie. There was an intense battle between two girls and an entire pack of wolves. A magic bolt hit the wolves, scattering them across the prairie. The two girls, Hokoku Ryuu and Fubuki Yusaburu fought hard. They couldn't lose against a pack of wolves. They threw attack after attack at the wolves until every last one of them was eliminated. But they couldn't rest just yet. They had to get to a safe-zone before they could as much as let their guard down.

"The nearest safe-zone is just fifteen minutes north on foot." Ryuu said. "It'll be faster if we fly."

Yusaburu nodded silently. Ryuu spread her wings and lifted off while Yusaburu followed suit. The two of them were fairies, one of the only few creatures that could fly. On the way to the safe-zone, they passed three other players who were also heading to the safe-zone.

"Wow, look Marumi-chan!" A small girl cried jumping up and down. "They're flying!"

"Yes, Momo. They are indeed flying" The kindhearted Soshita Marumi said. "They must be fairies."

"They could be angels as well." Komachi Shiganori, better known as Momo, said pouting.

"No Momo, they're fairies. Look at their wings." Marumi pointed out. "It is those see-through types of wings which only belong to fairies and pixies."

"Oh, I see." Momo said. Her candy-pink eyes were sparkling with delight. "That is so cool! What do you think of fairies, Marumi-chan?"

"Enough about fairies and their wings already!" The third person snapped. "We will never get there on time if we don't hurry."

"You're mean Yuki-chan." Momo pouted. "At least let us rest for five minutes!"

"Don't call me 'Yuki-chan'." Tsukino Yuki snapped at Momo. Her silver eyes were like daggers, glaring at Momo. "And, no _way_ will I stop for even five _seconds._ We are already running late."

"It was you're fault to plan it so early even though you knew we couldn't make it!" Momo said.

"Now Momo, Yuki is right. We are running late." Marumi, who didn't like arguments among friends, said calmly, trying to soothe the situation. "And I know you're anxious about all our safety and want to join a larger guild for higher security but you shouldn't snap at Momo like that, we're all friends here."

"Hmph." Yuki grunted. "Whatever."

She was about to resume the journey when the sound of an explosion filled the air.

* * *

"What bad luck to bump into one of those witches." Midori muttered while hiding behind a tree. The Wicked Witch of The East was their first opponent. The witch had just attacked them with one of her explosives. Thankfully for the group, Aoi was a sensor type and warned them all of the attack beforehand.

"We haven't even managed to train our skills one bit." Shindou said.

"Don't worry." Angel assured them. "The Wicked Witch of The East is the weakest of all four witches. You might be able to take her on without getting injured too badly."

"At any rate, it doesn't look like we have any means of escape now. We might as well fight her." Rei said. She was crouching down behind a large rock with Angel behind her. "Besides, she's only one person."

"Her long range attacks inflict the most damage." Angel said. "Your best bet would be to get her close up."

"Got it." Rei nodded. She slowly got up from her crouching position. "Manami, Midori and Aoi help hold of her attacks."

Using the trees as cover Rei tried to get as close to the enemy as possible. Unfortunately the witch had once again resumed attacking, blocking Rei's path.

"Stupid witch." Rei cursed under her breath. She caught Tenma's eye and motioned for him to try to sneak up on the witch from the other side. Tenma obliged. But the witch was fast enough and shot a magic bolt at Tenma's hiding spot. Tenma shut his eyes, waiting for the impact. But none came. Apparently Manami had used her water bending skills to completely nullify the attack.

The witch now came to focus on Manami who was standing quite a distance away from her. The witch stepped forward and gathered dark energy in the palm of her hand.

"Now!" Manami shouted. Rei came out of her hiding spot and darted behind the witch and deliberately slicing of her head. The witch shrieked and screamed in agony before she was silent. Manami winced as the witch's hideous head fell to the ground in front of her just before it dissipated into thousands of polygons.

"Gross!" Midori said, breaking the few seconds of silence. "You actually cut her head off!?"

"Midori-san, if she didn't we would have all been toast." Aoi said.

"But still!" Midori insisted.

"Cool! You leveled up!" Miyuki said to Rei.

"Yeah, I did."

"Next time it's my turn to take the spotlight, Rei." Manami said.

"Hey! Is everything alright there?" a voice called out. The group heard footsteps approaching the clearing. Kariya emerged from the clearing with his group which consisted of Yamikage Luca, Takeda Seiko and Kumiyo Mai.

"Kariya!"

"EH!? Marumi and you guys!" Kariya exclaimed in shock. He certainly wasn't expecting them. "Were you the cause of that explosion?"

"No, it was the Wicked Witch of the East." Shindou answered. "She was causing those explosions before Rei beheaded her."

"B-Beheaded…?" Kariya dared himself to ask.

"Ah~ Miyuki-san!" Luca said suddenly, rushing in front of the girl. "You're actually _here_! Did you discover your fantasy already?"

"Ah, not yet…"

"Awww! But don't you like Shindou-senpai?" Luca wailed. "Isn't that your fantasy?"

At that comment both Miyuki and Shindou turned red. Kariya hit Luca on the head. "Luca!" Kariya said snickering. "Shut up, you're embarrassing Shindou-senpai!"

"But Kariya-san!" Luca protested. But he couldn't finish because they heard a loud blood-curdling scream followed by the growling of what sounded like a ferocious lion.

"Wasn't that Seiko-chan?" Manami asked nervously.

"I-I think… that was…" Mai's voice trailed off. Her face was pale in fright. Her hand was shaking as she pointed at something. Just then another scream followed. The group turned to look at what Mai was pointing at.

**Aha~ Finally updated. Sorry if this chapter was a little crappy or rushed. I just wanted to update.**

**Any comments or inquiries? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven/GO/CS. OCs belong to their owners but I own all OOC-ness and my own OC as well as the plot. **

**Warning: AU. May contain hints of violence and OOC-ness. Enjoy!**

They heard a loud blood-curdling scream followed by the growling of what sounded like a ferocious lion.

"Wasn't that Seiko-chan?" Manami asked nervously.

"I-I think… that was…" Mai's voice trailed off. Her face was pale in fright. Her hand was shaking as she pointed at something. Just then another scream followed. The group turned to look at what Mai was pointing at.

Manami shrieked. The rest just looked on in horror.

**6. The Claw**

"First the witch and now this monster?" Midori groaned. "How much worse could this get?"

"Hey guys~ A little help here?" Seiko asked. She was desperately trying to pry the monster's claws of her arm. She didn't seem to be affected by these unexpected turn of events much. Yes, she was apparently known for her 'craziness'. Even in near-death situations, she tends to get fascinated and give some sort of amused reaction.

Enough talk about Seiko and back to the situation at hand. Behind Seiko, was another player. Manami was the first to notice. "Eh? Kaori-chan!"

"M-Manami?" Kaori said. She was still a little unbalanced due the shock she had received when the monster appeared out of nowhere. (Yes. Kaori was the one that screamed the second time)

**~Flashback**

_While the rest of them were chatting, Seiko slipped of to scout the area. But she didn't dare to go off too far due to the rules. As she scanned the surrounding area she seemed to have heard some slight growling some distance away. Eventually the source of the noise came closer and closer until she was face to face with the 'World's Most Hideous Creature'. Well according to her it was the world's most hideous creature. _

"_Eeek!" She screamed as loud as possible. That creature had got her arm and was trying to pull it off. _

_Suddenly, Kaori came running up from behind Seiko. But she stopped short when she caught sight of the creature. Kaori never liked to fight. As much as possible, she would try to avoid battles. And besides, she was caught off guard. She had no idea what to do and so, she screamed. _

**~End of Flashback**

"Kaori? Kaori!" A worried voice cut through everyone's thoughts at the moment.

"Yuri!" Kaori said. She turned to face her teammates that just joined the group, Royama Yuriko and behind her, was Hayashi Suzuki or Suki, as everyone in the known universe calls her that. "Suki!"

"You sure run fast…" Suki said then caught sight of that 'thing'. "Oh my! What is _that_?"

"It's a rare monster species called 'The Claw'." Angel said. "Once it gets you, it is almost impossible to escape unless you kill it."

"Does it have any weakness?" Shindou asked.

"Well, despite its menacing looks it is pretty harmless actually." Angel said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You mean…" Aoi began.

"…We were…" Yuri said interrupting Aoi.

"…Freaked out…" Miyuki continued.

"…By that?" Luca finished.

"Yep!" Angel said. "Its weak point is its forehead. Hit it there and you're guaranteed a critical hit."

"Oh you mean here?" Seiko asked using her free arm to punch the monster directly in the weak point, hard. The monster stumbled and would have fallen if it hadn't had a grip on Seiko's arm. Its heath bar went down by half.

Without warning, Manami activated her skill and trapped the monster –and half of Seiko's arm- in a water lock. She walked over to it and said, "You're one ugly brat." Releasing it from the water lock, she said out loud. "Who wants to kill it before I do?"

"Ooh! Me!" Luca shouted. He jumped up and hit the monster on its weak spot causing its health bar to decrease until it was empty and the monster disintegrated.

"Bulls eye!" Luca yelled. He seemed to be doing a lot of yelling this time.

"Heh. Good job Luca." Manami said, high-fiving the boy.

Seiko rubbed her arm. "That was an interesting experience." She said. "I loved it!"

Everyone couldn't help but to fall anime style.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Resistance's headquarters, Goenji was pacing around in the command room mumbling something from time to time while Toramaru was desperately trying to calm the former _seitei_ down. This scene is rather unusual as normally Toramaru would be the one worked up about things. But this case was different. Well, according to the latest happenings in the game, Gouenji was really very worked up indeed.

"We absolutely _have_ to get Angel back." He said. "I knew we shouldn't have sent her! I told them to stop her!"

"Gouenji-san please calm down!" Toramaru pleaded. He hated to see Gouenji in this state. "Angel-san knows how to take care of herself! She'll be fine!"

"Have to save her somehow…" Gouenji mumbled totally ignoring Toramaru's pleas.

Toramaru gave up and sat down. He was tired from running around all day and trying to console Gouenji. He heaved a sigh. Getting up from his seat he tried to get Gouenji to calm down once again with no good results. 'This is going to be a long gaming season…' Toramaru groaned inwardly. He was certainly not looking forward to the next few days.

Little did he know that things were about to escalate. Really quickly.

* * *

"Senguuji-sama, there is someone here to see you."

"Let them in."

"It's been a while Senguuji-san~"

"Bourbon. Report."

"Everything in the Resistance is standard. Except for the mood." The person smirked. "The ex-_seitei_ seems to be having a hard time."

"Good. Keep updating me on their activities. It's about time to stir things up a little."

* * *

**I feel like I'm on an update spree now xD This chapter was supposed to focus more on Gouenji but somehow it didn't work out as planned so it ended up being half in the real world and half in the digital and a little suspense at the end. **

**When I update I really update but when I don't update... I don't update for months xD You can't say for sure with this author here. **

**Don't mind the small grammar mistakes or spelling errors. I know there are some but I just can't pinpoint it as I'm writing this at like 1 in the morning when everyone else is asleep. The chapter title is seriously lame. But if you can come up with a better one, tell me immediately! And one more thing... Don't believe about all the end-of-the-world rumors. **

**That's all from me for today! Good night!**

**Kazuha: Review kudasai!**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Skill**

At the point of rendezvous, where Yuki. Marumi and Momo were headed toward; the Knight triplets were impatiently waiting for the meeting to begin.

"When is this meeting going to start?" Zoey snapped. She had been impatiently waiting there for the past hour.

"Will you please chill Zoey?" Claira said. She flipped her dark blonde hair over her shoulder. "You're always so impatient. It has only been an hour!"

"_Only _an hour?" Zoey gasped. "I thought we had been here for half a day!"

"I just love your sarcasm Zoey." Roy mumbled. He was seated on the ground near a pillar that leads to the entrance of the small inn.

"Why thank you, I love yours as well." Zoey retorted.

Claira sighed. If the meeting didn't start soon, she could tell that the other two were going to get into a big row. Just then, two guys walked up to the trio.

"Hey do you happen to know where the rendezvous is held?" The one with blond hair asked. A little grin was playing on his lips as he spoke.

"It's right where you're standing, dude." Roy answered with a bored look.

"So are you three the host or something?" the other one asked. His shiny silver hair sparkled under the sun as his sharp silver eyes flicked from one of the three to another.

"Do we look like one?" Zoey snapped.

"I guess not then." The blonde stated. "My name is Aaron by the way. Aaron de Vries. And this dude over here is Maxwell Reaper. What are your names?"

"We're the Knight triplets. Roy, Zoey and myself, Claira." Claira said. She gave a bright smile. "Nice to meet you."

At that moment another person arrived at the scene. Her brownish-black hair that reaches past her shoulders swayed gently and she walked toward the group. The scar on her left cheek made her look extra intimidating. Her name is Ishiko Yanagi.

She paused in front of the group and began to observe each one of them carefully with her brown eyes.

"This is it?" she mumbled, clearly displeased with what she saw. "I don't remember asking any weaklings."

Zoey snapped. "Weaklings? You're calling _us_, the Knight Triplets, _weaklings?_"

"Hey-" Aaron tried to cut them off but they just pushed him aside. He glanced at Maxwell who shrugged and backed off a little.

"Well yeah. You guys certainly look the part of weaklings." Ishiko said. "Even your appearance doesn't impress me."

Zoey looked down at her black jacket, t-shirt and skinny jeans. A dark aura began to form around the girl. She clenched her fist and was just about to launch an attack on the other girl before Claira and Roy stepped in front of her.

"Zoey…" Roy began. There was a hint of a warning in his tone.

"…cool it." Claira finished Roy's sentence. "We don't even know what she wants yet. Don't let her get to you."

Zoey calmed down a little as Maxwell piped up. "Are _you_ the one who wanted us all to gather here?"

The brunette nodded. "But it seems like my plan to get someone strong to be my partner backfired."

"Then stay partner-less then." Claira retorted. "I bet no one wants to be partners with a high and mighty snob like you."

"Well no one other then your stupid siblings would want to be partners with you anyway." Ishiko snapped.

"My siblings are not stupid!" Claira said hotly. Claira wasn't someone who would get angry easily but Ishiko really pushed her over the edge.

"Claira, Zoey, let's go…" Roy said tugging on his sister's blue one-shouldered pleated top. Claira huffed and stalked away with Roy and Zoey close at her heels.

Ishiko huffed and turned away. But Aaron grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey! Mind telling us what this is all about?" He demanded.

"Nothing for you to fret about blondie." Ishiko hissed before stalking off. Aaron glanced at Maxwell who just shrugged and mumbled, "Girls."

Aaron grinned at his partner.

"((Offense Command: Monster Circus))" Miharu summoned an illusion. Almost immediately, the enemy backed away, screeching 'til your ears bleed. "Kamasu, now's your chance!"

"((Attack Command: Vampire Dust))" With her dark raven hair flowing smoothly behind her back, Kamasu—her full name being Ruko Kamasu—swiftly engulfed her opponent in explosive dust which could, well, explode.

Successfully eliminating the last standing enemy, Miharu and Kamasu exchanged high fives. "That was a good show Miharu!" Kamasu said.

"You two." The two of them went silent for a while. Both thinking of what they would do in the future. Miharu sighed. "How long is this going to last before we can go home?"

"I… I don't know Miharu… I really don't know…" Kamasu sighed. It wasn't like her to feel so down. But Fifth Sector really ruined gaming for her. After this game Kamasu was sure she would never, ever touch a game console ever again.

Kamasu and Miharu sunk to the ground, leaning against each other for support. They had just been in a tiring battle and their depressing thoughts just made it even worse.

"Hey Miharu…"

"Yeah?"

"What if we never get out?" Kamasu asked.

"…" Miharu couldn't answer. The thought of not going back to the real world sickened her. "Don't think of that Kamasu. Come on we should get going."

Miharu helped Kamasu up to her feet and they both headed toward the nearest safe zone to get some rest.

Rei trudged along the muddy path with about 15 people following her. She tried to push it off by telling herself that teammates have to stick together but at last, she snapped.

"Okay I can't take it anymore!" She sighed in frustration. "We're a way too big group already! We should split up."

"Split up? But we just regrouped about an hour ago…" Kariya whined.

"Shut up Kariya." Rei snapped. She was in a bad mood and she had to deal with all these people. It's either we split up, or we all get caught because of our failure to remain camouflaged."

"She's right." Angel said, backing Rei up. "And you'll also have more of a chance to improve your skills if we split up."

So they came to a decision and split up the big group into a few smaller groups which consisted of three to five people per group.

"The groupings were like this:-

Team A: Rei, Manami, Luca and myself—Angel.

Team B: Kariya, Seiko, Suki and Mai.

Team C: Shindou, Miyuki, Aoi and Tenma.

Team D: Yuri, Kaori and Tsurugi."

Angel announced the groups. "Every team should have someone as their leader who will be in charge of the communication between each group and—"

She was cut off by Kariya, who appeared to be displeased about the group arrangements. "Hello? Why didn't you put me and Luca on the same team?"

"Kariya, Luca needs some space so he can develop his skill further." Shindou explained to the teal haired boy. "With you being like an overprotective parent he can't actually do anything."

"I am not an overprotective parent!" Kariya protested. "Especially the parent part."

"Ahem."

The two boys stopped their quarrel with one warning look from Angel. She continued. "As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted by this teal haired no-brained person, each team should have two leaders. One to handle the communication and the other to handle battle strategies and other things related to battles. Like weaponry and… er… well… strategies. Got it?"

Other than Kariya, who grumbled a storm, everyone was fine with their groupings and immediately started electing the leaders. After a bit of discussion, each group had chosen their leaders.

"Okay so the people in charge of keeping each team connected are myself, Suki, Aoi and Kaori." Angel announced. "As for the strategic leaders, Rei will lead our team, Shindou, Tsurugi and Seiko, you lead your respective teams. All clear?"

They all nodded. Just before they all departed, Manami said something that got everyone to smile. "Stay alive okay, everyone?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Hi. And yeah. Sorry for the late update. Even though I don't feel sorry. I don't care anymore. Being ignored in school just because I don't dance, like One direction, watch Pitch Perfect etc etc etc. Hah! I hate most of the stuff my classmates like! Sorry 'bout that Manami (if you're reading this).**

**I'll just end my rant here. If you hate me now and don't wanna read or review this story (I don't see why you won't read it though) fine by me. **

**Karito-OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo minna-san~ I'm back with a new chapter! And you'd be glad to know I got over the blues. But sadly, I'm too lazy to write. I've had an obsession with Tetris lately so yeah…**

**I realized that I didn't do the disclaimer in the previous chapter but since you all know that I don't own Inazuma Eleven or have any connection to it, it doesn't matter, does it? I don't own any of the OCs except a few of my own. Might be OOC-ness. I apologize for that.**

**There was also the line break problem… Gah… I hope you guys could read it though. This chapter also focuses on those OCs that haven't appeared yet and also the ones who requested for more screen time. **

**Ah well… On with the story! **

**8. Of Arguments and Other Stuff**

"Screw this!" a girl with black, waist length hair cursed. "((Attack Command: Dark Spiral))!"

Immediately after those words left the lips of Ikimono Ryuu, a stream of dark energy darted toward the unidentified swarm entity causing it to disperse but only to reform a few seconds later.

"What is wrong with this swarm?!" She grumbled. A black haired girl stepped in front of Ryuu. "Allow me." She said. She lifted her right hand and pulled an arrow out of thin air and positioned herself to throw it. "((Special Attack: Lightning Arrow of Artemis))!"

The arrow hit the swarm and the lightning coating it reacted, spreading out to engulf the swarm in its powerful tendrils. The swarm, unable to move due to the shock of sudden electricity, hovered in the air with occasional sparks of lightning appearing around them.

"Nice job Suzune." Ryuu said, complimenting her partner, Kisara Suzune. "Now I'll finish it off. ((Attack Command: Shadow Vortex))!" A dark whirlwind emerged and hit the swarm with full force. Unable to take the pressure of the shadow vortex, the swarm dispersed into a thousand polygons, glinting as they disappear into the system.

The two girls smiled, observing their work though Suzune frowned a little about not being able to make the finishing move. If you're wondering however these two girls of (almost) similar personality managed to end up as partners, it's a long story.

On the day the game was launched, also the day that everyone realized this is more than just a regular video game, every player had been ordered to form a group of some sort. Due to the cold attitude of both parties, they were the only few who went without a partner. Tsubaki, one of the in-game advisors, being the considerate person she was, decided to put them together along with Ishiko.

At the start, the trio fought together as a team without much care. But Suzune and Ishiko couldn't get along and soon, a fight broke out. It started with Suzune saying that Ishiko was stealing the spotlight all the time. And then, Ishiko responded by saying Suzune was weak, which on her part, was a _big_ mistake.

Ryuu tried to resolve this situation but she couldn't because the two other girls were already engaged in an all out battle. So, she sought out Tsubaki. The girl listened to the story Ryuu told her and went to stop the fight that had aroused in one of the safe zones. Thankfully it was in a safe zone or else Ishiko could've been killed. It was clear Suzune was stronger because she had already unlocked her Special Skill, a skill more powerful then the regular skills.

Even if the fight was in a safe zone, if Tsubaki hadn't intervened, the both of them wouldn't have stopped. The level-headed game advisor split them both up so they were no longer in the same team. She then gave the final decision to Ryuu; to follow Ishiko or Suzune. Ryuu chose to go with Suzune. With that settled, Ishiko was left behind in the safe zone, as she had no partner to go with. Now we shall see what happened to Ishiko after that.

Apparently, Tsubaki was nice enough to call a meeting for all the other groups, or just whoever who wanted to come, so that Ishiko could find a new group or partner. Her plan didn't turn out well though. Ishiko had turned down pretty much everyone who had come. As of now, she's still stuck in the safe zone.

* * *

Yuki shifted uncomfortably. Momo was clinging to her and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She wanted to yell at her to stop clinging to her, or shove her off all together. But Marumi didn't let her. She eyed the sleeping little girl carefully. How can she sleep so peacefully at a time like this? Yuki thought. She snapped her focus back to Marumi who was trying her best to conceal them from the incoming mutant bee.

"Yuki! I don't think I can hold this much longer!" Marumi whispered urgently.

"Well, I can't do anything with this witch clinging onto me!" Yuki hissed. Marumi thought about it and creeped over to where Yuki was sitting with Momo.

"I'll take care of her." She whispered. "You go take care of the mutant."

"Gladly." Yuki said. She slowly pried Momo of her arm and let Marumi take over while she herself got up and got ready for head on battle. She cracked her knuckles. "Mutants, get ready…"

Marumi sweatdropped at the redhead's menacing tone. She felt Momo stirring beside her and took her eyes off Yuki to check. The little loli girl shifted and her candy pink eyes popped open. She sat up and looked around before proceeding to rub her tired looking eyes. Then Momo noticed Marumi. "Good morning." She mumbled sleepily.

Marumi giggled. "Momo, it's in the middle of the afternoon."

"Oh…" Momo nodded. "Where's Yuki-chan?"

"She's-" Marumi began but she was cut off by a war cry followed by a long string of magic chanting from the other side of their cover. Momo perked up and dashed out from their hiding spot, completely unaware of the danger. "Momo!" Marumi tried to stop the girl but Momo was too quick. In a flash, both of them were out in the open, and in the mutant's line of fire.

"Duck!" Yuki pushed them both to the ground, narrowly dodging the mutated bee that had hurled itself at them.

"Why are you guys out here?" Yuki hissed. "You should be hiding!"

"Awwww c'mon Yuki-chan!" Momo pouted. "I want to help too!"

The two could have held a contest with a deadly glare versus puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, the situation didn't allow them enough time to even start; the mutant was coming at them again with a deadly intention to kill. Marumi formed a cloud barrier around the three to momentarily protect them while she sorted out Momo and Yuki.

"Yuki, she didn't know you were fighting. Don't be so harsh on her." Marumi said. "And Momo, you should really check the situation before you suddenly dash out, okay?"

"Yes, Marumi." They both mumbled.

"Now, can we work together as a team?" Marumi asked. She held a hand out toward the two of them.

Momo nodded and placed her hand on Marumi's. Marumi glanced at Yuki who after considering it for a second, sighed and put her hand on Momo's. "Fine."

Marumi smiled, happy those two didn't get into an argument. "Let's do this, together."

Hand in hand, the trio converged their magic. Eyes shut, not a word was uttered from the three girls. A moment later the energy fusion overloaded creating a storm of hail and fire destroying the mutant in a blink of an eye. As they initiated the long complicated chant of the spell (with the system guiding them of course), a hollow robotic voice was heard faintly stating the name of the spell; ((Unison Raid: Burning Hailstorm)).

Momo was the first to open her eyes. She looked at her two friends in glee. "Yay! We unlocked Unison Raid!" She cheered. Yuki smiled sincerely for the first time ever since stepping into this death game.

Marumi smiled gently; glad that those two could get along at last.

* * *

Fubuki Yusaburu and Hokoku Ryuu flew through the forest, trying their best to keep way ahead of the beast that was after them.

"Faster Yusa!" Ryuu urged her. The beast was almost catching up to them. Yusaburu pulled ahead, narrowly missing the jaws that came clamping down. Unfortunately, the beast had managed to get hold on one of the orange laces of her boots and she came crashing down. The two girls were barely given any time to react when the beast started advancing over Yusaburu's fallen figure.

Ryuu gasped but she couldn't do anything. She was too far out of reach already. She would've tried dashing back but she hadn't mastered most of her attacks properly yet. And she couldn't risk hurting Yusaburu either.

"Yusa!" came Ryuu's warning cry.

Yusaburu knew of the danger she was in but she just couldn't move. No matter how hard she tried, her body remained stiff and her eyes were locked onto the beast's terrifying jaws. Just when Ryuu thought it was going to be the end for her partner, a flash of silver blinded her, causing her to fall to the ground. Luckily, she was unhurt.

Out of nowhere, Fubuki swooped down and grabbed Yusaburu and brought her out of reach from the ferocious beast, now angered by the sudden flash of light. Yusaburu was still stunned. She could do nothing but stare helplessly at her husband and his companion, a teal haired person that she couldn't quite make out his or her identity.

Fubuki set Yusaburu down next to Ryuu and giving her a simple order to protect his wife, he went to finish off the beast.

"((Attack Command: Wind Shuriken))!" Kazemaru yelled. Now Yusaburu could tell that her husband's teal haired companion was none other that Kazemaru Ichirouta. "Fubuki, hit it!"

"((Attack Command: Blizzard))!" Fubuki cast an attack at the beast, finishing it off. He and Kazemaru high fived before turning their attention to Yusaburu and Ryuu. The duo seemed unscratched even though they were pretty shaken.

Fubuki knelt down in front of Yusaburu and asked her gently, "Yusa-chan, are you alright?"

"S-Shirou…" Was all Yusaburu managed to utter. She hugged Fubuki who hugged her back. Meanwhile, Kazemaru was tending to Ryuu.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He asked.

"Do I look like I am?" Ryuu replied.

"I guess not then." Kazemaru chuckled. He turned back to Fubuki who was consoling Yusaburu who looked much better now. "Oi, Fubuki, we can't stay here for long! We've got to keep moving."

"Where are you guys headed?" Yusaburu asked. Her voice sounded much calmer now.

"Back to our guild. The rest of the old Raimon team that are playing the game is part of the guild." Kazemaru explained. "Endou came up with this idea and we all agreed with it."

"Our headquarters is situated at the South Coast safe-zone. If the two of you want to join us feel free to come." Fubuki said. "They said Haruna will always be there."

"We will join!" Yusaburu said decisively. She didn't even give Ryuu a chance to air her opinions but Ryuu didn't mind. Having a guild around would be safer than just the two of them anyway. "Take us to the guild!"

Kazemaru and Fubuki exchanged glances for a moment. Kazemaru then nodded and said to them. "We'll use my wind teleportation magic to get there. ((Special Magic: Teleportation))."

In a moment, the group was transported to a small town. There were houses and shops lining every road with computer powered characters as well as players interacting at stalls. The dust roads winded here and there and seemed to go on forever. Fubuki led the two girls along the winding path where he and Kazemaru parted; the group going left and the teal haired boy going straight. Truthfully Ryuu was kind of disappointed to see him go. She didn't want to be stuck with this couple alone.

Fubuki led them toward a fairly large building that looked somewhat like the soccer building back at Inazuma town except that the paint was peeling off and there were cracks in the windows. Otherwise, the place looked pretty homely.

Before Fubuki could pull open the door it opened for him. A guy with soft grey hair stood at the doorway with Haruna.

"Ah! Fubuki-san, you're back! And you have Yusaburu-san and Ryuu-san with you too." Haruna exclaimed upon seeing Fubuki. "Where's Kazemaru-san?"

"He wanted to get some air. We got into another battle." Fubuki said simply. Haruna and the grey haired guy stepped aside to let them enter. The grey haired guy coughed a little reminding Haruna of his presence. "Oh yes! Fubuki-san, meet Akashy Teruo. He had been traveling around with his partner and just happened to round this area."

"Nice to meet you." Fubuki greeted. "I'm Fubuki Shirou and this is my wife, Yusaburu and her partner, Hokoku Ryuu."

"Nice to meet you all too!" Teruo said smiling. "My partner, Ryou, is somewhere around here. I'll introduce you to him later."

Haruna turned to Ryuu and Yusaburu. "You two are official part of the guild. You're very much welcome here anytime!"

"Thanks Haruna." The two girls said in unison.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to." Haruna said stiffly, and then proceeded to exit the room. As her footsteps faded away they heard her yell in a very angry voice, "KOGURE!"

Just then, the door slammed open once more and a guy in a yukata barged in. "Oi Teruo! Did you see Haruna storm out? She was so very, very angry -" He stopped short when he saw Fubuki. "Heeey! You must me Fubuki Shirou! I heard about you from Haruna and Endou! You're the best!"

Yusaburu and Ryuu facepalmed. This might take a long time…

* * *

The plain green meadow, filled with flowers and all sorts of plants and animals spread out as far as you could see. The once peaceful meadow is now filled with empty bullet shells, burnt grass and blood that would soon disappear into the system. However the souls of the dead will not disappear, nor will they appear there again.

"Whew… that was close!" Manami mumbled. "Luca, you okay?"

Luca nodded. His blond hair and clother had been splattered with blood. Not his own though, the enemy's blood. "Can I please finish it off? Pretty pleaseeee, Manami-neechan?"

Manami peeped over at Rei who still had her sniper aimed at the head of the snake. She knew her friend wouldn't let Luca do something as dangerous as that so she decided not to ask her. She crouched down a little lower and motioned for Luca to lean towards her. She whispered into Luca's ear. "On my signal, hit it with your best shot. I'll be there to make sure you don't get hurt."

Luca let out a silent yelp of joy. Silently, he slipped out from behind the cluster of trees and into the shadow of a rock. Manami silently pulled the water vapor in the air and shifted it so Luca, and only Luca, would notice the signal. Luca understood the sign perfectly and positioned himself to take the snake's shadow as his own. "((Special: Shadow Possesion))."

* * *

**I didn't even reach 3k! *grumbles* But the chapter is 2.5k words without the notes. I wish I had more time to write... But sadly I don't. Oh and I got Unison Raid from Fairy Tail which is owned by Hiro Mashima. OOC-ness everywhere. Don't mind that.**

**Oh and I'm now accepting OC villains for the story. It can be human or inhuman. This one I'll be choosing carefully and not accepting all. And I'm giving the people who don't have an OC in the story to submit this. But if those readers who already have an OC submitted can submit too. **

**I need people to fill in the places of the Wicked Witch of the West, the South Witch, the North Witch and the Emerald Wizard too. It's NOT first come first serve. I'll be choosing only the best villains. :D**

**This form is for those who want to fill in the 4 places that I mentioned above. All but the wizard is female. **

**Name: (first name only)**

**Appearance: **

**Spells: **

**Which role do you want?:**

**Wicked Witch of the West**

**North Witch**

**South Witch**

**Emerald Wizard**

**And this form is for those who want to submit a HUMAN villain. The one who will be on Senguji's side. I'll only be accepting 3 of these.**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: (not too detailed)**

**Spells:**

**Lastly, this one, is for inhuman villains. :D I'll accept ALL of these! As you can see, I'm not very creative with my monsters. XD**

**Name of species: (come up with an original name if possible)**

**Appearance:**

**Attacks: (it doesn't necessarily have to be magic)**

**Okay! That's all! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi~ This is a ridiculously short chapter and I am not satisfied with it but I'm having writers block so... *shrugs* And I just wanted to update something... I don't own IE. Just the plot. Some of the spell names and place names may be from other animes (Fairy Tail specifically XD). Hope you enjoy this ridiculously short chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

"((Special: Shadow Possesion))" Luca's shadow slipped towards the venomous creature and took possession of its shadow. The snake stopped trashing about. It was as if the snake was frozen into position.

"It isn't as hard to hold down this snake as I thought it would be." Luca mused to himself.

Without waiting for any signal, Rei started to attack the snake. "((Equip: Sniper rifle)), ((Attack Command: Magic Bullet))!"

The steel bullet pierced through the reptile's slimy flesh (don't ask). But it wasn't over just yet. Luca wanted the give final blow, and he'll get it. "((Special Attack: Shadow Devour))!"

The shadow creeped up the snake's body until it was fully covered. Then at last, the shadow pulled it down to the ground, completely crushing the snake.

"And that is the end of that." Manami said, appearing all of a sudden behind Luca. She pet Luca on the head. "Nice job kid."

* * *

"Teruo?" Ryou said as he slowly stepped backwards. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"If it's a fight you want, a fight is what you get!" Teruo shouted. They had just run into another player. At first the duo had no intention to fight. But the player apparently had set his territorial mark around the area they just happened to be passing and he did not like any trespassers. His features were still shrouded by the shadow of the trees around him so Teruo and Ryou couldn't make out any of his characteristics. But it was obvious the mysterious player was male. The player was silent for awhile. Teruo taunted. "Too scared to fight?"

"Hmph. Why would I be afraid of you?" The player declared. He stepped out of the shadows revealing his jet black hair. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark glasses and he wore a casual outfit consisting of a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He carried a katana on his back and it seemed to be emitting a deadly aura. Ryou let out a yelp and hid behind his companion. Teruo on the other hand, didn't move an inch and had his eyes locked on their opponent.

"Who are you anyway?" Teruo snapped.

"Who am I?" The guy scoffed. "I am the shadow of this realm."

"Hey smartass, my partner wants to know your name. Not whether you're a shadow or a tree or whatever." Ryou suddenly decided to speak up.

The glasses dude just raised his eyebrow. "Not telling unless you beat me."

"What! I demand to know your name now!" Ryou declared. He was no longer hiding behind Teruo who was trying hard not to flip his over-talkative partner into the air.

The mysterious player was still stubborn and refused to talk. Ryou snapped and attacked him. "((Attack: Ice Lance))!"

That attack would have knocked out most people but it didn't work on this guy. He swiftly dodged attack after attack that the two guys threw at him without even bothering to counterattack. But he was getting impatient. "Can't you do any better than this?" He mocked. Teruo was already pissed enough and he unleashed his most powerful spell. "((Digital Vortex))"

Suddenly, it seemed as if the whole world disappeared and a giant black hole emerged. The black haired guy still didn't seem to feel the least bit threatened by the vortex though. He just sighed and mumbled, "Let's end this." He drew his katana from its sheath and literally sliced the vortex apart. Teruo fell on his knees, shocked that hid most powerful spell was torn down by just one guy alone. But the guy didn't stop at that. He advanced on the pair and attacked them with his magic** (I won't reveal his magic yet XD)**.

The two fell back, wounded pretty badly, but not enough to make it game over for them. Their attacker smirked. "Well, it's my win." He sneered. "But since you lasted this long, I'll reward you by telling you my name. I am Fang, the shadow. Take note that if we meet again, I will not spare you."

Fang headed back into the forest. Teruo tried to get up and chase the guy but he was too weak. "Ryou…" Teruo muttered. "Call for backup. I'm not letting that guy out of my grasp that easily."

Ryou complied and contacted Haruna at the headquarters. The battle is on.

***facedesks* Please review they inspire me to write more... The writers block doesn't seem to be going away. Anyway see ya~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Moments later Haruna's phone (in-game messenger) rang. She picked it up and was silent for a while.

"Okay I got it." She nodded. "We'll send back up immediately." Once she hung up, the blue haired girl began to order people around. "Kazemaru, Fubuki, Yusaburu-san, Ryuu-san and Kogure-kun! We need to provide Ryou-kun and Teruo-kun back-up! Contact Kamasu-chan and Miharu-san as well! Kazemaru and Fubuki, I've sent over the coordinates to you guys. I'll get Miharu-chan and the others and meet you there!"

The group split up, Haruna remaining behind with Kogure and Fubuki leading the rest of the group to where the assistance was needed.

All it took was a few minutes and the entire group was at the edge of the shadowy forest. Haruna was now tending to Teruo's wounds, which were quite severe.

"What's the catch Haruna?" Miharu asked. She and Kamasu had took only 10 seconds to get to the destination despite being miles away from the scene. Why? It was thanks to Kamasu's teleportation skill. Vampires; you can never figure them out.

"A really serious matter. Ryou here can fill you in." Haruna said. She pulled out a bandage and began wrapping Teruo's head. By right Teruo would have been finished off by that attack. But he was strong.

"What's the deal Ryou?" Miharu demanded.

Ryou, still a bit stunned by the attack, stuttered as he spoke, "A-A guy… C-came out f-from the f-forest. H-he attacked us…"

Miharu wanted to calm him down, but this was serious business. "Who was he? What did he look like?"

"He said his name was Fang…" Teruo croaked. "The shadow…"

"Fang? Now where have I heard that name before?" Kamasu wondered. She shook it off. It's not the time for her to make any assumptions.

Suddenly, there came a rustle from the trees. The group was alert and Kogure prepared to throw his Joker Bomb if it was necessary. A person appeared from behind a tree. The whole group let out a sigh of relief. Brown hair in a whirlwind style and big blue eyes, nobody can miss him.

"Tenma!"

"Eh! It's you!" He gasped when he saw all the familiar faces around him. Behind him, Aoi appeared along with Shindou who was trying his best to get Miyuki off his arm so he could walk freely. The violet haired girl pushed her glasses up and glanced around warily. When she saw nothing dangerous around her, she relaxed.

Then, a dark shadow passed over the entire group and they heard a faint voice of someone muttering. "Well looks like the whole gang is here…"

"Who's there?" Shindou asked. Miyuki tightened her grip on Shindou's arm. She felt a dangerous presence around them.

"Shindou, someone is here. I can feel a dark presence all around us…" She whispered to Shindou. The brunette nodded. He motioned for Tenma and Aoi to stick close to them.

"Well then, more fun for me." They heard a whistle and the sound of a bird cawing. A large black bird swooped down on all of them. Those who were lucky ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by the bird. But those who weren't, like Kamasu and Haruna, got hit and they crashed into the trees.

"Kamasu!"

"Haruna-san!"

Before anyone could react though, the bird came swooping down again. This time, someone jumped off. It was none other than Fang. Ryou grit his teeth as he threw a murderous glare at the new arrival. However, Fang took no notice of his malice and took a moment to survey the situation around him.

"So… you were the one that did this to them!?" Kazemaru shouted. He was at his limit already controlling the anger and disgust that he felt. "How could you?"

"I'm just here to carry out the commander's orders." Fang said monotonously. "And he orders that all of you be eliminated."

"What!? Does he have a valid reason for that?" Yusaburu spoke up. She wanted to hit that guy but Fubuki held her back saying, "We need to know his motives."

"If commander tells us to do something, we do it without any inquiries no matter how impossible the task is to us."

"What kind of commander is he?" Kogure whispered in disgust to Miharu who shrugged.

"Enough of the talk." Fang snapped. "I haven't had a good fight in a long while."

"Bring it on!" Ryuu shouted. "We will battle you with all we've got!"

Fang smirked. This was just getting interesting.

Meanwhile, Kamasu tried to get up. Her back was aching and about a quarter of her HP were knocked out. But she was alright. She groaned and turned to see if Haruna was okay. Sadly, the girl was unconscious. Haruna had suffered more damage from the previous attack than Kamasu had. Her HP had already decreased to a critical level.

It was then that the raven haired girl caught sight of the enemy. She stared at the guy in confusion. He seemed familiar to her. "Fang… This is way to confusing…" Kamasu mumbled. "Ouch…" Her back still hurt and even though she wanted to get closer to the scene to observe him, she couldn't even stand.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Miharu noticed Kamasu. She had to get to her partner. "((Illusion Wall))" She cast an illusion to conceal herself and carefully headed toward Kamasu. "Hey, you okay?"

Kamasu grunted. "Fine. But Haruna isn't."

As she said that, the said girl began to stir. "Uh…" Haruna slowly regained her consciousness and sat up, leaning against the tree trunk. "What's going on?"

Miharu explained the situation they were in and Haruna's eyes opened wide. "We have to help them!"

"Wait!" Kamasu said. "Let me try to heal your wounds first!"

~Back to the battle~

"((Attack Command: Fortissimo))!" Shindou sent a wave of musical notes at Fang. His power may look harmless but really, it has a great effect on your mentality. "Aoi…" Shindou said under his breath so that no one else could hear them. "Be contact the rest of the group…"

Aoi nodded. She started chanting a long line of magical words. Soon enough, she was linked to the minds of the rest of the group's communicators. "Listen, all of you! We need help. I'm sending you our coordinates. Come quick!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ina GO or neither am I involved in producing it. I'm only a regular fan just like anyone else. OCs have their owners. Fang and Rei belong to me. And Yuuma belongs to Kusanagi-san~ If you'd like to know who owns the other OCs please proceed to the bottom of Chapter 1. **

**This chapter is the longest I've ever written. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The shrill sound of the alarm cut through the air, waking the former _seitei_ up from his deep slumber. Gouenji snapped himself awake. How could he fall asleep during this critical time?! It has already been five months and they still haven't found a way to remove the headgear without harming or possibly killing any of the players. (Yes, let's just imagine they've been in there that long)

Toramaru rushed in with a worried look on his face. He found his superior at the computer console monitoring the pulse and physical condition of the players. About a week after the game had launched, the Resistance had transferred all the players to hospitals. From his office in the Resistance's base he could monitor the health of each person connected to the headgear.

Every time a player's HP hits zero, Gouenji would know. His computer would beep loudly twice for each eliminated player. The information on the eliminated player would be displayed on his computer screen along with their place and time of elimination, skill details and any other related info. Each time he prayed that Angel would be safe.

Gouenji studied the details of the newest eliminated players. His onyx eyes widened in disbelief at the information that he just read.

"What's wrong Gouenji-san?" Toramaru asked. His face was etched with plain worry and a bit of fear. "Is Angel-san…"

He left his sentence hanging in the still air, afraid to say any more than what he did.

Gouenji shook his head. "No, she's fine, thankfully. But look at this."

He motioned for his assistant to take a look at the information that was shown on the computer's wide screen.

**ELIMINATED**

NAME: Ryuukaze Rei

TIME OF ELIMINATION: 1655 hours GMT+9

PLACE OF ELIMINATION: Darkmoor Forest, West

SKILL:-

-Equip Magic

-High Level Offense

-Customized Weaponry

SKILL LEVEL: 11

OVERALL LEVEL: 27

AFFLITIONS:-

-Half-Heart Guild*

-Raimon Guild

**~.~**

**ELIMINATED**

NAME: Tsubaki Setsuna

TIME OF ELIMINATION: 1715 hours GMT+9

PLACE OF ELIMINATION: Darkmoor Forest, West

SKILL:-

-Clementia

-Coluceo Heal

-Renovatio

Clearance

-Expiato

-Duple Light

-Highness Heal

-Praefatio

-Canto Candidus

-Adoramus

-Judex

-Epiclesis

-High Intelligence

-Mind Reader

SKILL LEVEL: 16

OVERALL LEVEL: 32

AFFLITIONS:-

-Game Administration System

- Half-Heart Guild (Temporary alliance)

**~.~**

Toramaru was speechless. He had studied every player's skill before and by a long shot, Rei and Tsubaki were one of the most skilled warriors. It was unbelievable that they could both be killed within 20 minutes of each others elimination. When he finally found his tongue to speak, Gouenji shushed him. He could tell a big headache was coming along.

Gouenji dismissed Toramaru, telling the male to take a break. It was true; Toramaru had been running around all day. However, Toramaru didn't rest. He needed to find out how two extremely skilled players could have been reduced to nothing just like that. He picked up his phone and called someone he knew that could help- Megane.

Soon he was in the computer freak's room. Toramaru admired the technology Megane had cramped in this room.

"So Toramaru… What brings you here?" Megane asked.

"I need you to see if you can hack something for me." Toramaru said. "I need to see what happened."

"Is it that game?" Megane asked. His eyes were focused on Toramaru in anticipation and possibly- excitement. When Toramaru nodded Megane let out a whoop. "On it!"

Within half an hour the results of Megane's hacking skills came to light. Toramaru sat beside Megane who had his eyes locked on the screen. The duo watched as an all out war started off in that virtual world.

**~.~**

"Kariya!" Shindou growled. That was the signal for the boy to attack. Almost all the teams had assembled. Only Rei's team was not present. Meanwhile, the others had started the attack.

In the center of the action, there was the conductor. Three guesses on who the conductor is. Yep! You said it. The conductor was none other than Shindou Takuto. He was using his Kami No Takuto to direct the attack. It was Kariya's turn to attack. The teal haired boy brought out his strongest defense spell- 'Hunter's Net' – and held the bird back for a moment, creating an opening for someone to strike at its master.

The bird was about to break free from the clutches of the net when green vines sprouted up from the ground and wrapped its long tendrils around the creature's claws, wings and beak.

"Don't worry guys!" Mai shouted. "Kariya and I will handle this creature! You take down that piece of crap!"

The bird was left under the care of the two and Shindou directed everyone else in a full force attack on Fang.

"((Attack Command: Scorching Flame))!" Seiko formed flames on her palms and shot them toward Fang. However, he simply smirked and waved his hand, canceling the magic.

"That all you got?" He asked in mocked surprise.

Yusaburu got really frustrated and against Shindou's orders she sent a stream of ice toward Fang. He tilted his head and redirected the ice, aiming it at the duo retaining the bird. The liquid hit Kariya who cried out and stumbled back to collide with Mai. The girl was caught off guard and her control on the vines weakened for a moment. But that one moment of weakness was already enough for the creature to free itself. With a loud screech it took off, circling the sky above them.

Shindou gave up on trying to keep order. It clearly wasn't working anyway. Gradually everyone began to work in sync with each others movements, making sure not to get into the others way and not to accidentally hit an ally. But no matter what kind of attack they threw at Fang, he dodged it.

Seiko was impressed. Fang was basically running circles around them without even moving from the spot he has been standing. "Doesn't this attitude of his seem familiar to you, Suki?"

"Heh." Suki grinned throwing a side glance at Tsurugi. "Well it certainly does."

"This is getting boring." Fang said. "I suppose it's my turn now. ((Death Ray))."

**~.~**

Nearby, Rei and her group were hiding as they came up with a strategy to defeat Fang. She had caught the moment when Fang used his death magic to knock out almost everyone on the battlefield. They weren't dead though. Just unconscious. The team had come to conclusion that they needed to avoid his magic at all costs.

"Okay Luca, we're counting on you." Angel said. She had a determined look on her face. Luca nodded. But before he could do anything, he heard a soft gasp from Manami. "H-Hato-kun!"

Rei's head jerked up and she finally got a clear view of the enemy. She knew him as Fang but that couldn't be his real name, right? Her vision was focused on the teen in the center of all the commotion. Her eyes widened in recognition. "It is Hato!"

"Who's Hato?" Luca asked. "Isn't that guy named Fang?"

"Technically yes, his name is Fang. But being in associate with the enemy, he could be allowed to change his name." Angel explained. "According to data, his real name is Kagami Hato. He's one of the remaining SEEDs that are under Senguuji's strict dominance."

"Kagami Hato… Then how you guys know him?" Luca asked Manami and Rei.

"I know him only too well." Rei muttered. "He is my cousin…"

"But we don't know why he is doing this and we have to stop him anyway so let's get on with our plan!" Manami said.

"I agree with Manami." Angel said. "We only have one chance. Let's do this."

The team took their positions. Luca noted their positions and he concentrated his magic so that his shadow was connected to Fang's. Of course, they did it discretely so that no one, not even their allies noticed. While he was busy doing that, Rei quietly hid as close as she could get to their target.

In the meantime, Angel and Manami rushed over to tend to those with injuries. This served as a minor distraction in order to divert Fang's attention from the planned attack that was going to be initiated by Rei.

The dark haired teen noticed the two new arrivals. He wanted to move his arm to attack them but for some reason, he couldn't. Fang tried to move. But the more he tried, the more restricted his movements became. However being quick-witted, he noticed the shadow binds. Unfortunately for him, his realization came too late. Rei was already prepared to bring down her dagger on him.

He formed his own sword out of a shadow and managed to block the strike without any major damage on himself.

"Hello _cousin_." Fang 'greeted' her, emphasizing on the word cousin. "It took you long enough to get here."

"Hato…" Rei grit her teeth.

"I'm not the Hato you know." He said pointedly. "My name is Fang."

Rei 'tch'-ed. She retreated a few steps and switched her weapon from a dagger to a classic katana. Apparently a sneak attack wasn't going to work anymore. Hitting him directly would be her best option. The two of them began a very fierce battle with his shadow blade lashing out at her and hers at him. Luca was great assistance to Rei as he was holding Fang down. But Fang soon got annoyed of the shadow that restricted him and technically speaking, he ripped the shadow apart.

Luca fell out of his hiding spot and landed with a thud on the ground. Fang gave him a malicious glare and reformed his shadow sword into a scythe. When Angel and Manami attempted to get close, they were trapped in a shadow cage and couldn't get out. The poor little guy was nearly frightened to death. Though normally he wouldn't be the least bit scared, something about Fang made Luca want to run off and never come back.

Rei gasped as she watched Fang lower the scythe nearly slicing Luca's throat. She had to act quickly. Being behind Fang, she took the opportunity to attack him. But he was quick and swung his weapon at her, parrying the attack and tossing her katana up into the air. The thin blade of her katana flew past her and made a shallow cut on her right arm.

"Ow…" Rei clutched her arm. No matter how shallow the cut, your health bar will go down. Fortunately, she was at an exceptionally high level and had a load of HP. She wouldn't be kicking the bucket any time soon. Luca took this moment of conflict between Rei and Fang as an opportunity to escape. He darted behind a large rock for cover.

"Giving up already kid?" Fang sneered. He advanced toward Luca once more. But Rei jumped in front of him. "Your opponent is me _Fang_. Don't you dare get near Luca!"

"Acting all grown up now aren't we Rei?" He laughed. Then his expression turned serious. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get."

He swung the scythe at her, nearly missing her head. She in turn, re-equipped her katana and the fight began. While they were fighting, Manami and Angel were franticly trying to break the cage. Angel found out that every time Fang was hit, the cage weakened. So at during his moment of weakness –which is when Rei's attack landed, Angel kicked it with all her might and the bars vanished and they were free to move.

"We have to help Luca." Manami said, catching sight of the boy behind the rock. And then, she remembered the other players. "Angel, you help Luca. I'll try to heal as many people as I can."

Angel nodded. Manami reached out to the person nearest to her –Yuri.

"Lucky." Manami cheered under her breath. Yuri could use healing magic as well. With her, the healing process would speed up. The brunette formed water around her hands and made it coat her palms. Upon doing so, she pressed her hands onto Yuri's head circulating the healing water in seconds.

Yuri's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her forest green eyes. She saw Manami and opened her mouth to speak. "What happened?" She asked as she slowly got up.

"Long story." Manami said. "Help me heal the rest. Heal those in critical condition first. You don't have to heal them the whole way. At least get them past the critical condition."

Yuri wanted to ask more questions but she decided to save them for later. Helping the others came before anything else in this situation. She then started to heal Suki. Suki had been one of the nearest to Fang when he let out the death wave so her HP had gotten considerably low. Yuri took a deep breath and began chanting a healing spell.

Bit by bit, Suki's health increased and her existing wounds faded. Once she was out of critical condition and breathing normally, Yuri moved on to the next one.

Let's get back to the main battle between Rei and Fang now. Both of them were pretty much even. Even if Fang would bring down her health by a tenth, she would do pretty much the same.

Rei swung her katana, making a deep cut in his shoulder. But he moved quick and returned the blow to her knees.

"Ugh." Rei stumbled backwards. Fang obviously had the upper hand now. With an injured knee, it was impossible to move any faster than he did.

"_Kill her." _A mechanical voice told Fang.

"See ya in the real world, cousin." He jeered. Switching from a scythe to a shot gun, he pulled the trigger. From that moment, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as the bullet pierced through her forehead. Manami gasped. "Rei-chan!"

Yuri stopped what she was doing for a moment when she saw what took place. Rei's eyes widened a little before her digital body pixilated and she was gone. Luca was trembling. "Rei-nee!" He cried out. Tears started forming at the corner of his eyes. No matter how hard he tried not to cry, eventually he gave up and bawled his eyes out.

Even the normally fierce Angel could not contain her shock at the death of their teammate.

Only Fang was unaffected by her death. "What the commander orders will be carried out." He said monotonously.

"You! You monster!" Manami yelled. She was angry at Fang for killing her best friend. "How could you?!"

"Orders are orders." Fang said. He lifted the gun and aimed it Manami. "You're next."

"Manami, look out!" Angel shouted. But the girl had no spirit to move anymore. Her usual cheeriness and determination were all gone. For a moment it looked like she was going to suffer the same fate as Rei. But that didn't happen. Suddenly a figure materialized in front of the dispirited girl, causing a distortion in the bullet's direction making it crash to the ground.

"Stop right there." A cool voice commanded.

Fang grinned. "Well if it isn't Tsubaki Setsuna."

"You do realize that you've just committed _murder_, don't you?" Tsubaki said.

"As a matter of fact, Setsuna, I do." Fang said, he was obviously just provoking the girl's anger.

"You ended a life Fang!" Tsubaki said, the volume of her voice rising over the field of unconscious players. "And look at what you did to them!" She swept her arm dramatically as to point out the casualties he caused.

He just shrugged it off saying. "It's not like I can help it. Commander's orders."

"But a life is still a life Fang." Tsubaki insisted. "You have the power to defy him and yet you still follow him like a lost puppy."

Fang narrowed his eyes at her. He took an attacking stance. "Well _Setsuna_, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"You aren't supposed to hurt me Fang." Tsubaki said with confidence clear in her voice. "It'll penalize your fate."

Fang knew she was right. He can't hurt the neutral party unless it was an order from the commander.

"Hmph. I hate it when you're right."

Somewhere out there in the real world, Senguuji watched this interesting exchanged between Fang and Tsubaki. He was certainly amused.

"Bourbon!" He called. Immediately his sub-ordinate rushed in.

"You called sir?"

"Tell that kid to eliminate that Tsubaki girl." Senguuji ordered. "I don't like her."

"Very well sir."

Back to the battle field…

Fang had just received the message. "Ooooh, commander wants you dead Setsuna."

"I won't go down so easily." Tsubaki said. She stepped forward.

"That's what I want." He smirked, a shadow sword forming. "Another good fight to round it off."

"Hmph." Tsubaki pulled out a pair of three-pronged metal truncheons. "Bring it on."

The two dashed at each other and the battle was on.

Manami on the other hand was still stunned and unable to move or speak. Luca was crying uncontrollably and being comforted by Angel. Yuri was quietly healing Shindou and Miyuki. She didn't know what to do. She was never really close to Rei but losing her was certainly devastating. "Manami?" She called out softly. "What are we going to do now?"

Manami was silent for a moment. Then she looked up. "We fight." She said with determination. Turning to Yuri, she said, "We need to get them up and ready to fight. Let's heal them all."

Yuri nodded and went back to chanting. "((Cneasaigh, athbheochan, ar ais))!"

[Translation note: It's Irish for Heal, Revive, Restore]

A glowing blue light emitted from her, throwing Fang a little off guard.

"What the heck?" He yelled. Tsubaki had managed to snag his sword and toss him far back. She prepared to attack once again but was halted midway by some sickly sweet sound. She couldn't define the direction it was coming from and it seemed like her movements were slowing down. She ended up kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands, groaning at the noise.

She wasn't the only one feeling that way though. Everyone else on the battlefield that was conscious felt weak and tired. Luca who had been in the midst of drying up his tears started to nod off into slumber. Beside him, Angel was trying to resist the magic but she couldn't.

If anyone was awake enough, they could here a fain chant of a spell from somewhere in the forest. "((Deep Sleep Lullaby))." Fang would have fallen asleep too if he had not heard the faint chant of the spell. He snapped himself awake by blocking off his hearing with ear plugs he formed out of the shadows.

Tsubaki felt helplessly weak. She took a peek over her shoulder at all the unconscious participants lying all over the ground. Even Manami and Yuri, who had been putting up a strong fight to stay alert were beginning to fall. Sooner than she thought, Tsubaki collapsed on to her side. Her consciousness slowly slipped away and she and the otheres were left at the mercy of their attacker.

"Heh." Fang got up. He looked over his shoulder to see his ally standing just beneath the trees. "Took you long enough Yuuma."

"I got lost." The newcomer stated. He stepped out of the shadows revealing that he was dressed from head to toe in black and had black eyes and hair.

"Right." Fang rolled his eyes. "Dude, ever heard of color coordinating?"

Yuuma just ignored him and walked over to Tusbaki. He nudged her head with his foot. "You were fighting the neutral party?" He raised his eyebrows at Fang.

"Commander's orders. He wants her out."

Yuuma let out an amused 'oh'. "Finish her then."

"Pleasure." Fang produced a test tube filled with clear liquid and forced it down Tsubaki's throat. "Paralysis, topped up with extreme pain. Should kill her in about…. 10 seconds?"

Soon enough, Tsubaki's slim figure disintegrated leaving behind no trace.

"So what do we do with the others?" Fang questioned Yuuma.

"Leave 'em for _him." _His companion said. "Let's go."

The duo then left the scene.

*Half-heart guild is the guild that Rei formed half-heartedly. Thus, it's name.

**Ta-daaah! Chapter 11 is complete! Fang got a double kill XD I love writing deaths! They are the most interesting things to write about other than battles. This chapter was definitely one of my best works ever since I started writing last year. XD**

**I was thinking on uploading this on Wednesday because it's my birthday~ but I just couldn't wait. Hope you enjoyed reading this and please review! For the sake of my upcoming birthday. :3 Sankyuu~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't Inazuma Eleven. Case closed. **

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 12**

Luca was the first one to arouse after the ordeal. He woke due to someone shaking him and calling his name. "-CA! Luuuuuca!"

"What—? Who—? Where am I?" Luca sat up in such speed and he immediately regretted it. He groaned as he tried to dismiss the grogginess.

"Lucaaaa!" A voice yelled directly into his ear. Luca turned and saw Momo sitting next to him, looking at him in anticipation.

"Momo? What are you doing here? More importantly, where is here?" The blond boy took a look at his surroundings and immediately recalled the incident from before. It definitely wasn't a dream.

"We heard from the Knight triplets that some sort of large scale incident occurred here." Momo said. "So we came to check it out. I never thought that you'd be involved too."

Luca was stunned speechless. "Where are the others?"

"Yuki-chan and Marumi-chan are still trying to wake them up." Momo explained. "It seems that all of you guys fell under some sort of spell that puts people to sleep against their will."

Not too far away Marumi was trying her best to rouse Haruna and the other older players. "It's not working." She grumbled to Yuki. "They're like in a dead sleep."

Claira huffed as she carefully stepped over a few unconscious bodies. "We've tried all we could. Nothing seems to be working.

"Well the candy girl managed to wake someone up." Zoey said. She pointed at Momo at Luca. "She woke that other kid up."

"Err, guys?" Roy called. "There is someone stirring here."

Yuki rushed over to Roy and knelt down next to the girl. "Manami!" She exclaimed.

"You know her?" Zoey asked.

"Classmates." Yuki answered simply.

"Ugh…" Manami groaned. Her eyes popped open a moment after that. Slowly, she sat up. "Yuki-chan!"

Yuki deadpanned. "There she goes with the 'chan' again…"

"Manami-chan! What happened?" Marumi asked, trying her hardest to stifle her giggles.

"I can't remember everything… Wait let me think." Manami closed her eyes and held one hand to her face to help reside the headache she was having. "Hato-kun… no… he's called Fang now. He killed Rei-chan… and maybe Tsubaki-san too while everyone was unconscious…"

**~.~**

A hidden person crossed her arms as she studied the game data from her high tech computer. "What a guy Senguuji is, trapping them in this virtual reality. But he's still too soft. He won't kill them…. Heh."

The person then began to swiftly type in a string of letters and numbers into a program displayed on the computer screen. "He won't kill them. But it doesn't mean we can't. But I'd rather not." Her fingers paused for a moment as she diverted her attention from the computer screen to another person standing in front of her desk. "Isn't that right, _Bourbon_? Senguuji would never know what went wrong…"

The man code-named Bourbon nodded. A sly smile played on her lips as her fingers danced around the 'Enter' key on her keyboard. "Say goodbye to your sweet revenge, Senguuji." She whispered as her index finger slowly pressed the key.

_INITIATING SHUT DOWN PROGRAM_

_DELETING FILES. . ._

_SHUTTING DOWN SYSTEM. . ._

_FULL SYSTEM SHUT DOWN IN 20 SECONDS._

**~.~**

"The ground… It's shaking!" Momo gasped. "What's going on?"

"Whoa!" Luca tried to stand but the quake was too violent. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Angel fading. "Angel-san!"

"Luca, you're disappearing!" Momo cried. It seems that everything was disappearing from this world. Even all the players.

"What's going to happen?" Marumi asked to no one in particular. All they remembered was the shaking ground before everything around them went black.

**~.~**

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Someone sent a virus into the game system and now the system is shutting itself down!" Toramaru said.

"Toramaru, monitor the players!" Gouenji ordered. "I'm going to talk to Senguuji. He has gone too far!"

Gouenji stormed out of the room grabbing his coat on the way. He quickly drove to Senguuji's headquarters and headed straight for his office.

"Wait!"

"Sir, this area is forbidden!"

"You can't come in here!"

The platinum haired boy ignored all the protests of the staff and marched straight up to the main office. But just when he reached the doors, someone else stepped in front of him. He was forced to stop.

"What business do you have with the commander?" A man, obviously one of his subordinates, demanded.

"Just let me in!" Gouenji ordered.

Someone called from the other side of the door. "Let the man in."

"Ah… Gouenji. What brings you here?" Senguuji asked.

"What did you do?" Gouenji demanded. He was infuriated. "The game is shutting down! You know, this could seriously harm the safety of the players!"

"What do you mean?" Senguuji frowned as he turned his chair to face the angry Gouenji.

"You destroyed the game, didn't you?!"

Senguuji's frown deepened as he called out to his trusty assistant. "Bourbon! What is the meaning of this ordeal?!"

However the said person did not appear. Now it was Senguuji's turn to get angry. "That son of a $%*#&!"

Just then, a few police men burst into the room. "Senguuji Daigo, you're under arrest for cyber crime! Surrender now or you'll get hurt!"

Senguuji mentally cursed. But he had no choice. They'll get him anyway. A policeman turned to Gouenji. "You, sir, are good to go."

Gouenji nodded. Senguuji was out of the way now. All he had left to worry about were the condition of the players. Rushing out of the building, he headed to the hospital.

**~.~**

_Where am I? Am I… dead? _

Suddenly Manami's eyes opened and she sat up. She looked at her hands and around her until she finally came up with a conclusion. "I'm… alive!" She cheered. Hearing a sound of someone sitting up across from her, she looked up. "Rei-chan!"

Manami could jump out of bed if not for her exhaustion.

"Looks like this nightmare is really over." Rei said.

"Rei-chan, Midori-san, Manami-chan! You're all alright!" Aoi exclaimed. "Yes, this nightmare is already over! I can't believe we managed to get through it."

"Well they do say that whoever who endures will succeed one day." Midori stated.

"I'm pretty sure you came up with that yourself, Midori." Rei said. "But it doesn't matter. Everyone can endure. As long as they have the will of a fighter."

**~The End~**

**Well folks, this is the final chapter for Will Of A Fighter. I hope you all enjoyed the story even though it was a bit crappy here and there. And I know, some of the OCs only appeared once... Sorry... I'm just not good at handling like 25+ OCs... I get my info messed up. **

**Anyway, I was thinking of a sequel for this. But I'll tell you about that later. I'm gonna write an epilogue for this. xD **

**Review please! **


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A woman sighed as she looked out of the window.

"What's wrong milady?"

She looked a bit startled as someone spoke to her. "Oh it's only you Bourbon. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that we should have some fun since Senguuji's out of the picture."

"You don't mean-!"

"Yes Bourbon, I mean exactly what you think." The woman said as a sly smile appeared on her lips. "It's time."

* * *

**Well as you can see in the above that there is a new threat coming. Who are they exactly? Only time will tell. ;)**

**As of now, I'll be planning the sequel. But you guys need to fill in another form. I need you all to use the same OCs that you sent in for this story. But you can also send in another if you like. Btw the sequel is inspired by a whole lot of manga. XD**

**Title: Road Of War**

**Summary: After the death game was mysteriously deleted, the players have gone back to their lives. But Endou wants them back to gaming and when a new enemy has appeared, can they continue this journey on the road of war? **

**That's it I guess? Just keep an eye out for the form that I'll post on my profile. **


End file.
